Random Drabbles: My Journal
by gemillaheart
Summary: ON HIATUS
1. journal number 1

**Chapter 1**

**Yeah, not much of a "story" but I don't really care. Journals are very fun, addicting, and tempting. Who doesn't want to write without the pressure of plots or characters? Fun, fun, fun. **

I think I know what you guys are thinking, "Why is she not posting this in her journal?" Well, lets face the facts, no one reads people's journals. I want you guys to read this though.

So yes, I am writing an online journal. A journal where i can rant, speak, or talk about anything I want to. I don't have a blog. They're confusing.

Anyway, yeah. This is going to be a true life story/journal type thing that I'm going to write in. About me. True life. REALITY.

No need for plots or drama! Yay!

Ok, ranting time starts now.

Alright fanfiction. Take my words and eat them!!

Remember when we all were newbies? Oh, I remember those days. –laugh- Good times, good times.

Don't you hate it when you have something really awesome to say or type but you forget what it was? Yeah, that just happened to me. Sad I know. Send me flowers, I might feel better!!

I was sitting in my bed last night finally deciding to do something with my life. I was planning all the stuff I wanted to write down for you guys but I forgot it all so right now I'm just winging it.

You, my words, are the product of my wingingness. Be happy. Be glad. Get red bull AND CHUG IT! Haha sorry. Normal again!

Now I'm surprised. I don't usually fall for a guy who are:

a) Younger then me.

b) I haven't even known them for awhile.

Or c) I know one of my friends likes them too.

When this happens. I mean when you find out that the guy/girl you like likes someone who's not you. Well I get depressed. I seriously felt like my heart is ripping. I need music. But that hasn't happened for awhile! Yay!

I seriously think music controls me.

Did you know I daydream? It's my happy place.

I love the Jonas Brothers as you probably have guessed. How about you?? I know I do. I'm listening to them right now. Still In Love With You. Good song, good song.

I think I'm going to rap it up now. Remember, this is a true story about me.

**It would be really cool if you guys could review, but you don't have to. That would be like asking you to rate my life and message me about how much it sucks or rocks.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	2. journal number 2

**RANDOM ONCE AGAIN... **

name has been changed

I. AM. FRESHMAN. (Sorta. Was written when I WAS a freshman)

BEWARE wiggles fingers

God yesterday I was typing this thing (because I was bored naturally) when I typed the wrong thing and bam! It was erased and I hadn't saved it yet! So sad I know

Is it just me or is "lol" getting old? I'm trying to not say it anymore, but when I don't, I either say tee hee hee or ha ha. The bad thing? Is makes me sound like a prep. shudder oh my good golly gosh. Note: I have given up. I now sound like a prep 24/7.

Ha, ha Rachel, you're my meep buddy! This was the conversation:

ZOOKAbubbleGUMx0 (6:05:30 PM): lol...meep

fatkat4101 (6:05:30 PM): random

ZOOKAbubbleGUMx0 (6:05:38 PM): random...meep

fatkat4101 (6:05:46 PM): what kind of animal meeps

ZOOKAbubbleGUMx0 (6:06:08 PM): um...a baby chicken!!

fatkat4101 (6:06:18 PM): oh ya i 4got

smiles I straightened my hair today! I'm proud of myself! You should be too.

Why do guys always go for the big chested, blonde, flirty whores instead of the girls who actually have a personality? Yeah, I guess you kinda need a physical attraction too but… erg never mind.

I'm being Jane deprived. (The real person I'm talking about, you should know who you are!) I miss you!! I haven't seen you in weeks! Grrrrrrr… ha, ha I'm saying grr a lot.

Did you know that my first installment (ha, ha installment… I used a BIG word of maximum proportions!) it was 7 pages on word? That has been my longest chapter I have ever made. You should feel special. Note: Longest chapter is now 12 pages on Word. I beat my record!

Isn't there a slogan for some… thing and it's:"Taste The Blast"? Grr my friends say there isn't. I think they're wrong!! Ha!

I loveee eclipse gum I 3 eclipse gum.

They have everything on photobucket!! Kinda like the good ol' US of A!! Where men don't know how to go to the toilet by themselves, druggies line the streets, parents don't love their children, and a magical place called Hollywood it going to rule the world someday!! Yay! People, you better start gaining some weight before Nicole Richie eats your face for breakfast!

Nicole Richie (NR): Oh, weight! How many carbs are in humans?

Me: Oh, just think of it this way: It's your little dog times 10,000.

NR: Oh, I'll just have something that has no carbs, fats, or anything that might make me look fat. Do you have anything like that?

Me: Yeah, water.

Haha I think I got that from a movie. Eh, whatever, it's funny.

Hehe I found a shirt at Kohls that says: I Am So Over Valentines Day! I got it for one of my friends because we agree that Valentines Day sucks butt. Yep, we've had THAT experience. So sad I know. I say that a lot, I just noticed. Pft, get over it.

"Where are my shoes? Yes! Where are my shoes? Have you seen my shoes? Fuck it; I'm going out without shoes. I'm going out shoeless." - Dane Cook "Car Accident" Ha, ha I love that quote. Probably my favorite. Yay for Dane Cook! I've always wanted to see Good Luck Chuck but I never got a chance to see it. I love chick flicks because, well, they're just plain awesome.

I have weird conversations with one of my friends who's name is Clark. Yeah, don't make fun of his name. I'll eat you.

Clark: ho

Me: o haha man whore

Clark: blarg

Me: that's what your mom said

Clark: …stupid

Me: where did THAT come from?? guess what?? i just failed my midterms :)

Clark: AAAAAHAHAHAHA u failed all of them? Cuz I got straight A's

Me: pft noooo not ALL of them...i know i failed history and algebra though... you passed because you go to a stupid school for retards :) no offense

Clark: Lol then mayb u should go here Tsk tsk tsk failing algebra and history what is your mother going to think

Me: um...whats shes gonna think? try hows shes gonna react... she had a seizure on me

Clark: o haha your moms a spaz

Me: yes, yes she is

Yes I have weird friends but I love them all.

Well, I think I'm gonna end this today. Watch me. Tomorrow I'm going to remember something I wanted to say, get annoyed, and probably get mad at myself. Yay me and my forgetfulness.

**I'm using this as an excuse for an A/N because I know none of you read my profile on a day-to-day basis. **

**Numero uno: There's going to be a Kevin Jonas one-shot out soon! I'm going to put it in this story thing since it is a random drabble, lol. **

**Number two: the sequal to I'll Give You Three Shots... is going to be called To The Ones Who Didn't Bow. **

**Trois: I'll put a teaser trailer for said new sequal up soon. It's going to be under the story's title. You'll know what I'm talking about once you see it. **

**Quatro: I have the plot in my head for To The Ones Who Didn't Bow. But since some of us know how hectic high school life can be -deep breath- I might only be able to post the chapters during vacations and long weekends. I'm not even sure if I'll be able to write them and if I do the chapters will probably be shorter! Ahhh! I'm soo sorry mes amis. I'll try my hardest and do my best. Please stick with me! I love my readers and I don't want to loose them!**

** World peace, continuous love,**** and beautiful Jonas...**

**C****arrie **


End file.
